My life as a bunny
by AgentBlast101
Summary: Another one of Urahara's products default and guess who gets turned into an adorable bunny
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry. For those of you reading my other story Of Swords and Emeralds, I'm working on Chapter 5. In the meantime I will present with a little side story in the realm of Bleach. It is slight Au-ish. Without further ado let's begin.**

**&8&8&8&8**

"Welcome Kuchiki-san. What may I help you with today." came the jovial greeting of shop keeper Urahara.

"Urahara-san are the soul candies here yet, I'm almost out." Rukia responded.

"I see. Ururu-chan would you be a dear and check to see if Kuchiki-san's pills have arrived. There the dispenser's with Chappy on it."

Ururu seemingly appearing out of nowhere answered with a meek yes and went to the storage room.

"Chappy...Chappy...Chappy...Chappy...Ah! Here it is." She said leaning over to pick up a dispenser that sure enough had the white rabbit known as Chappy on top of it. She brought it back to Rukia and wished her a good day.

Rukia was on her way home after that as she didn't want to stay in that store any longer than she needed to. As she walked home she noticed how quiet and empty the streets were.

_Strange it's the middle of the day but there is nobody outhere. Oh well. _She decided to look over the Chappy soul candy dispenser. _That's wierd, this case is black instead of it's usual color. Hmph. It doesn't matter anyway, I mean I guess it makes a nice contrast to the white Chappy anyway. Maybe I should try to pills now to make sure there aren't any defaults_

With that thought she popped a pill in her mouth but instead of popping out of her gigai she started to feel dizzy. Slowly it seemeed as the world around her got bigger. Not only that but she was itchy. But when she tried to strach herself she couldn't reach anywhere. When she startedd to itch behind her ears, however, she raised her hind leg to scratch behind the floppy ears. Silence. She stopped straching

_Wait...hind legs and floppy ears What the hell!_

She ran as fast as her new body could carry her into the nearest alleyway and saw a dirty medium size mirror. She looked herself up and down with wide eyes.

_No way...I'm a...BUNNY!_

Nothing could've made Rukia feel more excited but yet fearful at the same time. She was a white bunny with one black ear and a pink nose. The top of her hind legs were black and the color went down her legs to stop right before her paws. She had the usual bang in front of her face but it was white instead of the usual black, and the spiked fur at the back of her neck which looked an awful lot like her regular back hair was black. She hopped around looking at herself in the mirror a couple of more times at different angles.

_This is crazy but I can't deny one thing though...I LOOK ADORABLE. But I am pretty hungry now that I think about it_

She started scavenging for food in the alleyway knowing there was no way she would be able to get inside the Kurosaki household in her current state. Her ears stood at attention when she saw a piece of meat lying on the ground a few feet away. She quickly hopped to it. She was about to take a bite out of it, but something she heard stopped her.

"Back away from our food" came out as a low growl from somwhere.

Looking around she was confused as she looked around. All she saw was three dogs but no humans.

_Who could've possibly haved said th-_

The same voice interrupted her thoughts. "HEY! You blind and deaf. I . . !"

That's when she realized it was the dog talking to her. That's when she also realized she was an animal so that's why she could probably hear them talk. Lost in her thoughts she seemed to have forgotten she was suppose to move.

"Ya know. If you wanna stay for dinner so badly, you can be our appetizer."

Taking that as a sign to leave she quickly turned tail and run. But the dogs were soon giving chase. It's too bad, if she were a bigger animal she could've taken them on. But NOOO, she just had to get this small, useless, and adorable bunny body. Not that she was complaining...well actually she was.

Arriving at the end of the alleyway she made a sharp turn and ran down the street...which was still empty. She was about to stop thinking about it and countinue running but she soon saw three figures come into view.

_Oh please be good people. Please notice me and help me. PLZ_

All she knew at this point is the next time she saw Urahara there was hell to pay.

**&8&8&8&8**

"Thanks for coming with us to the store with us Ichi-nii."

"Sure...aren't you going say thank you too Karin." came the gruff voice of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Karin simply looked away in response. They countinued walking in silence after that for a while before something caught their attention. There were four figures walking, no, running towards them. The figure in the front being noticeably smaller than the three runnning behind it. When they came closer he saw it was a bunny being chased by three large dogs. When they came close enough Yuzu had dropped some of her bags to pick up the small bunny. Ichigo and Karin were trying to shoo off the dogs just incase they tried to pounce on Yuzu.

The dogs persisted on for about three minutes before turning tail and dissapearing in the alleyway. Ichigo slowly tuned around to look at Yuzu. "Alright Yuzu, let the bunny go."

Yuzu looked up at her older brother with a pout. "No way! What if she gets into trouble again." Without warning the bunny was thrust into Ichigo's face. Or at least how close it could get to his face at Yuzu's height. "Look at how adorable she is." The bunny suddenly put it's ears up as if proud of that statement.

_She's right. Look at how adorable I am. Not even you Ichigo can resist this_

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because no boy bunny could be this adorable."

With an exasperated sigh Ichigo gave up. "Fine." And with that the Kurosaki siblings countinued to walk home.

When they did get home Ichigo didn't get a kick to the face so Isshin was probably still working in the clinic.

Ichigo went upstairs to put his stuff down and went back downstairs to pick up the bunny. "Ichi-nii where are you taking Bunny-chan." Yuzu questioned while prepairing to make dinner.

"This thing was in the streets for who knows how long, I'm going to give it a bath."

At that moment Rukia was seething with rage.

_How dare he refer to me as a thing and it'll be a cold day in hell before Ichigo Kurosaki gives me a bath_

With all her might Rukia started struggling against Ichigo. "Oi, stop will ya" She countinued struggling until he lifted her up to face level. "I SAID STOP!" Using this chance she kicked his face and started running wild in the bottom of the Kurosaki household. When she was running she hit Karin's soccer ball out the way. It ended up on her face, which led to both Karin and Ichigo chasing her.

After running for a while Rukia saw a pair of open arms and happily jumped into them realizing they were Yuzu's. "Maybe I can give her a quick bath before I make dinner." To Ichigo it seemed the Bunny didn't mind Yuzu as carried her up the stairs. A while later they came down and Yuzu started preparing dinner. Rukia sat on the couch watching T.V with Karin and Ichigo until dinner. It seemed Ichigo went into the kitchen to prepare something right when Yuzu finished. Karin and Yuzu took their place at the table, and so did Rukia.

The twins thought it was wierd there was a bunny sitting at the table especially since it was in Rukia's seat. Ichigo soon came back to the table with a plate full of carrots and set it infront of the bunny. He then went to sit in his seat and started eating dinner looking quite satistfied with what Yuzu made. Rukia on the other hand was annoyed as hell. She tried to talk but she couldn't find her voice, what she tried to say came out as a light squeak and a quick wiggle of the nose earning a squeal from Yuzu.

_I may be a bunny, but he doesn't have to be so stereotypical. I mean not all bunnies eat carrots. It they did he might have gotten mistaken for an overgrown one a long time ago._

Annoyed Rukia went over to Ichigo's plate and started eating off it. 'What the Hell! Go eat your own dinner." Rukia ignored him and countinued eating. He grabbed his fork and was about to use it, not on the food mind you, until Yuzu's voice stopped him. "Ichi-nii let her eat, you can go one night wihout food." Grumbling he went up to his room. He didn't lock his door though so when dinner was over Rukia walked in.

She saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. It was pretty early considering it wasn't even 8 o' clock yet, but it was a pretty long day. She turned her head up when she heard something jump through his window. The fool didn't even close his window.

_That's why the other Shinigami are always intruding in here._

A familiar voice broke her thoughts. "Hey. Who the hell are you." She turned her head to the source of the voice. A blue cat with equally blue cyan hair and spiky fur all along the front and back of his hair.

"Grimmjow!" **(A/N: This is why the story is Au-ish. After the war instead of killing Grimmjow, Ichigo somehow convinced Urahara to turn him into a cat for his personal use and to keep as a pet. Although sometimes during the day he goes out.)**

"Yeah. How the hell do you know what my name and what's it to you if I am Grimmjow?" Grimmjow got in a position as if he was about pounce

"Wait!" Rukia frantically called. "It's me Rukia, don't attack."

"Rukia? That's really you. How the hell did you turn into a bunny?"

'Urahara" came the quick reply.

"I see. Why didn't you just tell Ichigo?"

"For some reason I can only communicate with other animals, if I try to talk to somebody it'll sound like animal jibberish."

"Tch so you're stuck like that for a while."

"Pretty much." The two sat in silence until Rukia got an evil glint in her eye. "Hey Grimmjow, tomorrow's Monday right." "Yeah...what of it?"

"Get up early, we're going on a nice little trip."

It took a while before Grimmjow caught on. When he finally did he put on a huge smirk. "Hah! I like you better like this. We're going to have a lot of fun."

**&8&8&8&8**

**Yeah so this is the first chapter of my little side story. Also what type of fun are they talking about. Yeah I know what half of you out there are thinking. So as I said I'm working on Chp. 5 of Of Swords and Emeralds. But I will publish when I get one more concept or crossever design up. That might be awhile though because my scanner isn't worker so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**dreamlily: I'm glad you think so**

**SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei: If I told you what happened it wouldn't be a suprise. Especially since in this chapter it's going to be Monday.**

**Thanks to eveybody else who followed and faved. I'm too lazy too to list everybody who did, but in the last chapter I'll put up all the names of those who faved and followed, so without further ado let's start.**

**&8&8&8&8**

Too say he would've woken up with a start would've been a lie...well to some. To others almost getting a kick to the face from you father when you wake up and then having him falling out the window would've definetly been a unique start to your day. but for Ichigo this was the regular routine. Quickly looking outside the window to make sure his dad wasn't dead, although he was sure it would take more than a fall out the window to kill his dad, he got dressed and got ready for school. Realizing he was going to be late he grabbed his backpack and grabbed his breakfast on the way out not bothering to start eating until he got outside.

When he looked back at where his father landed outside, he saw that the neighbors weren't paying attention to him or even bothering to acknowledge his injured prescence on the ground. It was sad really.

_They're so used to the antics of our dad they don't even bother worrying about him anymore. Quite a reputation he had. I wouldn't be suprised if the neighbors thought me, Karin, and yuzu were wackjobs just like him_

Not even bothering to worry about it Ichigo ran at full speed to school. On the topic of his window, he wondered

_I wonder where Rukia is. She probably got out the window and left to go to school early. She wasn't even home for dinner last night. Whatever. I'll think about it later_

&8&8&8&8&8

"I'M HERE" ichigo shouted as he slammed open the door to his classroom. He could he was late, as if it wasn't obvious since everyone was sitting in thier seats with books out.

Everybody in the class looked at him and before 10 seconds even passed some of them broke in snickers and giggles. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment. "Kurosaki, please wait outside." came the stern voice of his teacher or Ochi-sensei. With a sigh Ichigo quickly closed the door and stood outside while waiting for Ochi-sensei to come outside not wanting to get embarrassed any further.

"Ok class settle down. Turn to page 87 and read that." instructed the students before walking outside the classroom with a book in her hand.

She started hitting him on the head all whilst explaining to him how he shouldn't be late. "Kurosaki, if you're late again you'll be expelled. You understand?" Ichigo simply grunted in response not really taking that as a threat. She had been saying that all year but nothing ever happened. **(A/N: Just to clarify it's a Tuesday in this story alrighty)** He whacked across the face with the book...twice.

"Learn how to answer your peers properly. Let's try that again Kurosaki. You understand me?"

"Yes." came the lazy reply.

Another smack

"YES WHO?"

Sigh."Yes Ochi-sensei."

"Good, now go inside and take your seat."

Not wanting to be outside any longer. Ichigo quickly went inside and sat down in his seat to start the lesson with the rest of the class.

_My life is so messed up. This is probably the part where I say it can't get any worse, and then guess what, IT DOES_

Ichigo reached into his backpack to pull out his book. But then he felt something that was not his notebook...something fluffly...no..two things.

_What The Hell_

He quickly thrust his hand in and out of his bookbag getting quite the response. Said two fluffy things jumped out of his bookbag and landed on his face knocking him to the floor. He saw a blur of blue, black, and white. That's when he realized what the two "fluffy things" were. That's also when he decided to scream his heart out to the heavens. Although it did sound like the scream of little girl inside of an oversized muscular teenager.

&8&8&8&8&8

Somewhere in Soul Society during a Captain's and lieutenant's meeting...

Captain Hitsugaya suddenly looked up and around as if searching for something. This drew the attention of the other captains and lieutenants.

"Shiro-kun, what's wrong?" came the frail,worried, yet playful voice of Captain Ukitake.

A vein popped. "It's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya, and I thought I heard the scream of someone...like a young girl." The other captains looked at him oddly. The lieutenants were all giving him lewd but proud looks. Why? He didn't know. But he was about to find out. Courtesy of his lieutenant, he found himself squished between two large mounds.

"AAAAWWWW! Our little-" another vein was heard popping. "captain is finally growing up. He met a beautiful young girl and now is having wet daydreams of her. How sweet!."

This caused half of the room to crack up in laughter and a furiosly blushing Toshiro, not that anybody could see him as he was being suffocated. With his last bit of strength (and air) he screamed as loud as he could.

"MATSUMOTO!"

&8&8&8&8&8&8

Ichigo thought that somewhere out there someone could sympathize with him, because he could've sworn he heard somebody scream. What was the reason for their scream he didn't know and he didn't wanna find out. But there was one thing he wanna know.

_What the HELL are these two stupid animals here for. When did they get in my bag? _**(A/N: Remember when Rukia told Grimmjow to get up early?) **_How did they get in my bag? Why are they here. I didn't remember hearing or seeing Grimmjow come back last night_

When Grimmjow started sratching his face he got snapped back to reality and quickly sat up. This threw both Grimmjow and the bunny off his face. As soon as they landed on the floor, however, they quickly ran around the classroom with Ichigo hot in pursuit. Fellow classmates looked over at the scene in awe as the events had played too fast for them to comprehend at first. But when they did register what happened only one thought registered in their mind.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the supposed bad boy of the school has a pet cat and a BUNNY!

Most of the class and even Ochi-sensei broke out in fits of laughter. They tried to calm themselves down before one of the other classes heard them, but it took a while because this...this was HILARIOUS.

By the time Ichigo caught both of them he had a scratched up hand which would probably have to get checked out by the nurse and a red face frrom all the embarrassment. When he looked down to glare at the two animals they almost looked like they were chuckling. WTH

_Can animals chuckle, I mean ther's an exception for Grimmjow but the bunny shouldn't be able to even make a sound._

"Ku-Ku-Kurosakiii, co-come see me before you go ho-ho-home" Ochi-sensei said between fits of laughter. This was embarrassing. He hated how his life was always messed up in some form or way. He could say today was just not his day, but when is any day his day.

&8&8&8&8&8

This morning was tiring. He was on the way to the roof with his new bandaged up hands, and with Gimmjow and the Bunny sticking out his backpack. He was so glad lunch was finally here because he had gotten so hungry from getting so worked up.

As he walked to the usual table he was prepared for unusual stares he was probably gonna get from his friends. When he sat down, the two animals settled on the table, and he took out his lunch, there was silence. It was awkward. Until freakin Uryuu decided this is the perfect moment to make his life even more miserable than it already is.

"So, Kurosaki...I didn't know you have a pet fetish"

"Shove it, Uryuu."

"Kurosaki-kun" Ichigo's attention was away from Uryuu and towards Orihime "I know how you got Grimmjow, but who is that bunny?" The rest of the group already knew about Grimmjow so they were also curious about who the bunny was.

Ichigo sighed and then went on to explain the events of the of yesterday to everybody. By the end of the story everybody was lightly chuckling. Even Chad, the normally quiet giant, looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Ichigo didn't know why they were laughing because his story wasn't all that funny. He got his answer when he reached down to get his lunch. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. After all he went through today he was hungry and looked forward to his lunch. But could he get that?

NO

Of course not. You know why, currently Grimmjow and the bunny were eating his lunch.

Ichigo slumped hid head down on the table in defeat. Grimmjow looked up from eating. "Yo Kurosaki, what's wrong." Ichigo ignored his question and yell out another. "Which one of you two thought of the plan to embarrass me this morning? Was it you Grimmjow?HUH?"

"NO WAY. It was R-" Grimmjow paused and looked towards the bunny. As if it was saying something Ichigo didn't know.

_Grimmjow don't tell him. It's me yet. I wanna torture him a little more._

"What? What did the bunny say to you Grimmjow?"

"Nothing. Anyway, yeah the idea was bunny's not mine" Ichigo glared down at the bunny. Rukia chose to ignore him and finish the last of the food. Ichigo, just chose to steal Uryuu's food seeing as he wasn't going to win. But his his pride hurt. A LOT. Ya wanna know why?

He just lost to a BUNNY

&8&8&8&8&8&8

Ochi-sensei couldn't take it anymore. She had to hurry up and lecture Ichigo before she exploded from holding her laughter in. It's hard not to. Currently Grimmjow and Rukia were play fighting on top of Ichigo's head.

_Okay...Okay...I got this_

"Ichigo, you know the rule about pets at school"

"I know"

"Obviously you don't. I'm gonna have to send you to the principal you know" Ichigo said nothing as he was trying to think of something to get him out of trouble. Grimmjow and Rukia noticed this and decided to help him out.

They jumped off of Ichigo unto the desk. Grimmjow rolled over on his back and stated curling up in a ball in an attempt to get his leg. **(A/N: I don't know about you but when my cat does this I squeal. It's super cute) **Rukia stood up on her two hind legs and started stretching her two front paws up in an attempt to reach Ochi-sensei. Then she fell (on purpose). Her fluffy tail was sticking out in the air and wiggling with her two hind legs up to support it, while her chin was flat down on the desk. She was trying to look up at Ochi-sensei while wiggle her nose, one of her floppy ears also fell over her face of their own accord.

Long story short, they were adorable.

Ochi-sensei was having a hard time looking away from them. After a few minutes she gave in and petted both of them a couple of times on the head.

"I guess, this could be our class secret. But don't let them distract the class too much."

"Yeah." Not wasting anytime he took Grimmjow and Rukia and went home.

&8&8&8&8&8

As soon as Ichigo got in his room he threw Rukia and Grimmjow down on the bed.

"Don't EVER try anything like that AGAIN! You guys can come tomorrow as long as you don't give me a heartattack." Ichigo said in a low warning tone.

Both of the furries nodded their heads lazily as if not caring.

Sigh. "Just get off my bed so I can go to sleep. Today was a long day, I just want to go to bed." They didn't move. Without warning he knocked them both off the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Hey Grimmjow_

"What?"

_Today was fun right?_

"Yeah I guess. It's pretty fun to torture him with somebody else. You got any other ideas?"

_No...but I'll think of something_

"Hhhmmm...anything else you wanna ask me?"

_I did...but I forgot. Oh well. Good night_

Night.

With that both of them also drifted off to sleep, leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

&8&8&8&8&8

**I'm so sorry I didn't think it would take this long to get this chapter up. So yeah. Uuuummmmm...I really don't have anything to say except stay tuned for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE:**** No I mad now. I didn't even realize there was a choice of wheter you wanted to display the poll or not. Anyway I fixed that so now there is a poll. I'm working on the next chapter right now so don't maul me.**

**That thing I did in the last chapter where I answered back to some of the reviews, I'm never doing that again because it's a lot of work for me, I'm lazy( I don't even know why I'm writing fanfiction) and some of the reviews are guest reviews. So yeah it would make no sense to respond back to guest reviews. I'm only answering back to a review if it is a noteable question or if it is something that might need clarifying for several people. Also I'm holding a poll on my page. I'm only asking this question out of boredom because when I was writing my other story I had a hard time choosing which one to use. Although I will be asking more questions like this for different characters in the future. **

**Alrighty then, without further ado let's begin this chapter. Also I'm not going to be naming my chapters for any of my stories from now on because it's a lot of work to think of a name. Maybe for short stories like this one, but no not likely.**

**&8&8&8&8&8**

The next morning was a daily repeat of a regular morning in the Kurosaki household. Isshin comes flying in the room straight at Ichigo, Ichigo dodges and watches as he falls out the window.

This particular morning, however, Ichigo hadn't gotten up late. He had actually gotten up at a fair time today. After getting ready he went downstairs to eat his breakfast, at an actual table instead of of gulping it down while running. Although today looked like a good day Ichigo still scowled when he got to the table.

Why?

Because Grimmjow and Rukia **(A/N: I'm aware of the fact that Ichigo doesn't know Rukia is the bunny, but it's getting annoying trying to figue out if I should put her name or bunny because of the wording alright, jeez. Back to the story now)** were currently seated on top of the table waiting in front of Yuzu while she put down a plate of food for them. With actual human food.

_Greedy bastards don't deserve it, I just wanna take right from them_

Rukia either heard Ichigo's thoughts or felt eyes on her because Rukia looked up and stared at Ichigo straight in the eye.

_I dare you to do something._

Although when Rukia tried to actually say it came out as a light squeak. Ichigo looked back to Yuzu after that.

"Why are you feeding them peoples' food Yuzu?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Because, Ichi-nii, they like my cooking and if I give it to them they won't eat it."

"Then let them starve" Ichigo said with a slight smirk as he started eating. He smirked even more when the two animals looked up at him and hissed for a second or two before resumed their eating.

Yuzu let out a small hmph before returning back to the kitchen to resume whatever she was doing.

"They do need to starve. The little bastards..." Ichigo looked over to his grumbling sister Karin.

_I guess she still didn't forget the first day Bunny came here._

As soon as he finished his meal he wanted to make sure he got up quick enough to leave his house for certain reasons. He, however, wasn't quick enough because Grimmjow and Rukia were able to make it on top his shoulder and settled down, as if waiting for the ride to school (the ride being Ichigo) to start.

_Damn. At least they're not hiding this time._

Ichigo was about to run to school but he opted to walking there for two reasons

_If I walk I'll still be able to make it there on time, and I only run to school when Rukia is here...stupid midget going back to Soul Society without telling me...whatever, it's not like I care...right?_

Ichigo countinued to walk to school with that thought in mind.

&8&8&8&8&8&8

Class had went by pretty quickly, or at least for Ichigo because he wasn't particualy paying attention that day (does he ever pay attention anyway). He did notice though how his pets were getting attention from a lot of the class. Occasionaly they would leap right on someone's lap only to be petted, rubbed on the belly, or having a small play fight with them. Sometimes the students would give them treats (not the pet ones, actual food from their lunches) and in turn they would either bother other students or pass notes aound the classroom. He even got a couple of yen getting passed back to him for their services.

_They would never, ever do that for me. Even if I gave them a treat. They would probably just bite me and run away...actual Grimmjow would probably keep scratching me and then leave me while I bleed to death._ Ichigo suddered momenteraily in his seat.

He and his friends had decided to stay in the classroom today for lunch instead of going to the roof like they usually do. His friends were currently gathered arouond his table either sitting on nearby tables or pulled out chairs from other desks.

While his friends were chatting he let his eyes wander around for his two pets.

Grimmjow was getting fawned over by some girls who also decided to stay in the classroom.

_Man...er..Catwhore_

As if hearing his thoughts Grimmjow looked up at him and glared. He promptly got up a blond girl's lap and made his way over to Ichigo's table. He stole a fish from Ichigo's bento box and went to relax on another empty table. Ichigo scoffed at him and looked away towards his Bunny.

She was currently laying down on his desk while he was petting her with his bandaged hand, unconciously he realized.

_When did I start petting her?_

The Bunny seemed to be quite contempt with this.

_Who knew this overgrown carrot could be so gentle_

After a few minute of being petted comfortably petted by Ichigo, she was ready to drift off to sleep but then the feeling of Ichigo's hand petting her left her. Right before it was taken off she felt another hand brush against her fur briefly. Dazed and alarmed she snapped her head up and became slightly angry at what she saw.

Rika Tetsuya **(A/N: A random name I came up with) **,a girl Rukia barely recognized from one of the other classes, was taking Ichigo's bandaged hand into both of her hands with fake worry etched on her face. Yes...Rukia remembered this girl very well, it was no secret Ichigo was the most eligible student in their school and most girls admired him. Rukia didn't care at all about his fan girl club, it was this particular girl she didn't like.

While most girls tried to make Ichigo notice them with subtly little hints, she didn't try to keep it a secret that she wanted Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia specifically remembered her because sometimes she stole Ichigo away at lunch and always tried to steal a kiss from him when they got out of school.

"Ichigo! What happened to your hand?" Rika said, he voice coated with fake suprise and worry. The nerve of that girl to call Ichigo by his first name like she knew him pissed Rukia off to no end. Then there was her fake sugary sweet voice which Rukia knew she praticed in the mirror probably almost every morning. but Rukia did nothing too obvious to show her anger. She just sat on her hind paws and her ears swivelled behind her dangerously low.

"Nothing, just a few minor injuries from my pets" Ichigo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Wheter it was from the memories of the injuries or Rika that caused that annoyance Rukia didn't know.

That's when Rikia looked over to where Rukia was for a few seconds before cooing and getting up to reach out to her. "How adorable!" Rukia used one of her front paws to scratch Rika's hand away before she got to close. Her fur stood up on all ends and

Rika frowned and sat back down at the unoccupied desk. That's when something clicked in both Ichigo's and Rukia's mind

_THAT'S MY SEAT!_

_That's...Rukia's seat..._

After that that Ichigo looked over to his Bunny with a mixed expression on his face. "Hey don't be like that" Ichigo took the same bandaged hand and was reaching out to her. Rukia started to visibly calm at this but then Rika reached out, again, to grab his hand away. Rukia got really pissed.

The class, who were watching the scene so far in silence, watched in awe and silent laughter at the next scene as it played out before them. Even Grimmjow lifted his head a little to watch.

Rika had reached out to grab Ichigo's hand again. But as soon as she touched Rukia hand knocked her hand away by roughly swinging her head left to right making her ears hit Rika hand hard, knocking it back. She then put one of her hind legs on Ichigo's hand and started growling again.

The class erupted in silent chuckles **(A/N: Okay was that sentence just now an oxymoron...well I wouldn't go so far as to call it that but that small sentence is pretty weird by my standards) **while Rika was fuming with anger. She angrily reached out to grab Rukia.

_Hmph, I was going to leave her alone after that if she left but now I have to do that..._

Rukia dodged her angry grab and hopped her way to the top of Rika's head and she just sat there for a while and even moved around a little. The class looked on in confusion and anxiety. After a few minutes Rukia jumped down back onto Ichigo's desk. The class erupted in laughter that could've shook the whole school building when they saw what Rukia had done. Rika looked at the window with an expression of pure horror on her face.

Dripping down her head was a yellow liquid and on top of her head was a substance with a sickly brown color along with a stain trail. **(A/N: If you don't know what Rukia did then I don't know what to say. Also according to the little stain trail Rukia can wipe herself even as a rabbit)**

In embarrassment and fury Rika ran out the classroom to who-knows-where(probably the bathroom). Rukia smiled mentally and layed down on Ichigo's desk seeming satistfied with herself and her actions.

Ichigo just looked down at her with a you're-definetly-getting-a-bath-when-we-get-home look. Rukia at the moment didn't care. Grimmjow had made his over to Ichigo's desk and gave Bunny what looked like a pat on the back.

_My life is so...I can't think of a word this time_

&8&8&8&8&8

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh as he and Yuzu were bathing Grimmjow and Rukia. Ichigo would've did the task of bathing them himself but until Yuzu came they wouldn't get in the tub. Hell, they wouldn't go any further than the staircase. But as soon as Yuzu came to help Ichigo, they jumped right in their arms.

_They're just trying to make my life miserable. Everybody does it to me once in a while. Why should this stupid bunny and Grimmjow be the exception?_

"Ichi-nii do you know where Rukia-nee is?" Ichigo and the Bunny visibly tensed up at this question. "No. Yuzu. I don't know but I think she went back home for a little while." Ichigo's voice had a hint of anger only Rukia heard. Her floppy ears sat down in dissapointment because of this.

"Oh...I hope she comes home soon." Yuzu said downcast. The rest of the bath went on in silence after that.

&8&8&8&8&8&8

It was late at night and the all of the Kurosaki household was fast asleep, except for the two furries taking residence in Ichigo's room.

After the bath Rukia and Grimmjow had resorted to fighting until late at night and had somehow ended up in Ichigo's room. They were now sprawled out over the floor waiting for sleep to overtake them.

_...Grimmjow..._

"Wadda ya want now?" Grimmjow exclaimed followed by a yawn.

_I just remembered what I wanted to ask you. Where do you go during the day?_

"...Ya really wanna know?"

_Yes_

Sigh "I'll show ya tomorrow. Leave me alone now I'm tired"

_...Okay...Good Night_

She received a soft grunt from Grimmjow as her answer. Soon both of them drifted off to sleep.

**&8&8&8&8**

**End of the chapter...I'm sorry it's taking so long to get up these short chapters...not really much else to stay except stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh MY GOD! Thanks for all the positive reviews. It's too bad this is going to be a short story...I really wanna make it longer now but it'll be kinda hard. Oh well if I can I will. Let's start the next chapter. Also sorry for not updating but I've been pretty lazy lately and I needed to catch up with some art.**

**&8&8&8&8&8&8**

Another regular mourning routine for Ichigo Kurosaki. Dad comes flying into room trying to kick me awake with a 'Good Morning.'Ichigo dodges attack and Dad gets sent out the window (which miraculously repairs itself). He then proceeds to get ready and go downstairs to eat breakfast(if he's not late). After breakfast he then walks to school with Bunny and Grimmjow perched onto his shoulders. At least it was Friday. **(A/N: YAY! magical timeskip)**

Ahh yes nothing special was going to happen today. Not to him anyway...

Class was boring but he was able to entertain himself a little by watching his pets preform various tasks for his fellow classmates.(Ichigo made a mental note to punch Keigo later for trying to make Bunny eat his,probably umcompleted,homework).

At lunch some of the students pried open the window to throw food at some of more unnoticed students. They may be unnoticed most of the time but they must've been something really bad for his classmates to do something like that.

Ichigo was normaly eating lunch and chatting with his friends while Rukia and Grimmjow were lazing around. Rukia suddenly turns on her back towards Grimmjow.

_Hey Grimmjow I thought we were going somewhere today_

Grimmjow turns over and realises a large yawn before answering. "Hmmm..oh yeah. Let's go" Grimmjow speaks in a low voice so only Rukia can hear him while scretching his body. Grimmjow starts to hop off towards the window with Rukia in tow.

Ichigo does catch them in the corner of his eyes before they jump out. "OI!" This catches everybody's attention except for the two peop-er-animals he was aiming it at. He didn't even bother getting up to try and catch them. He'd probably end up not reaching them, or knowing his luck he would probably fall right out the window. With a sigh he turned away back to his friends and slowly the rest of the class turned back to their own conversations. Orihime looked over to Ichigo with a worried look on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun shouldn't you go after them."

"Nah. They'll find their way home."He said with a smirk on his face.

&8&8&8&8&8

Rukia gave a quick glance to the now seemingly dissapearing school as her Grimmjow run.

_Maybe we should of at least told him we were going..._

"Tch...Whatever, he'll leave the window open." Gimmjow answers without even looking back. While they were running they ended up having to run through the city. That's when something clickled in Rukia's mind.

_This is the same street that I walking down when I transformed..._**(A/N: It's probably impossible to tell wheter she's talking or thinking to herself but right now Rukia's thinking. Don't worry about wheter or not she's thinking in the future because this is probably the only time she's going to think as a bunny.)**

The place was still as quiet with the exception of some couples and families walking down the street. But something caught Rukia's eye as they were running down the street. Something black...with something white on top.

_The Chappy Bunny Dispenser_

Not wanting to bother with Grimmjow she picked it up quickly as she ran past it and quickly caught up with Grimmjow, who didn't seem to notice the new item she had on her. They countinued running in silence until Grimmjow finally came to a halt.

Rukia soon also came to a halt and started looking around. They were in the middle of a small clearing. The grass was almost up to her face making her sneeze a little because of how the grass tickled her nose. When she looked beyond the grass there were many trees and a clear river.

_...A clearing...you made me run all the way out here for an EMPTY CLEARING?!_

Grimmjow simply ignored her as he mumbled something to himself.

"Stay here real quick." Grimmjow ran off not even giving Rukia a chance to reply back.

Looking where Grimmjow was only seconds ago Rukia sighed and walked around the clearing a little bit, making sure not to wander to far away.

_Rustle Rustle_

Rukia quickly snapped her head around thinking she heard something, but nothing was there. Her violet orbs wavered for a few more seconds before turning back around and countinueing** (A/N: I know thats not how you spell it but I really don't want to search it up.)** her exploring.

_Rustle Rustle_

She turned around again.

_Am I going crazy?..._

She decided not to linger on the thought and countinued again with her exploring.

_Rustle Rustle Rustle_

A vein popped out on her forehead before she angrily turned around. But instead of being face to face with nothing, she was face to face with a wide grinning mink. On reflex she jumped back a comfortable distance away from the mink while looking it over.

It was a light blonde color with square bangs covering it's eyes. **(A/N: By square I mean hair like Shinji's...I'm not sure what it's called but I call it squared hair)** He wore a blue skull necklace around his neck along with a small light blue cape that didn't even go all the way down his back.

"CheCheChe **(A/N: That was a small chuckle like the one Bel make from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If you know what I'm talking about you awesome.)**who are you little rabbit?" The mink asked the smile never leaving his face. Rukia only stared at him.

"CheCheChe don't be like that. She shouldn't be like that right Tsuyo-san"

"Ah" A deep voice resonated behind Rukia. She turned around in suprise at the fact that she hadn't even sensed the giant German Shepherd standing behind her.

He had black fur covering most of his body. The only parts covered in brown were his underbelly, the snout of his face, and the bottom half of his two upper legs. He had yellow eyes that could easily intimadate the average person, although they had an unusual softness behind them. All he sported was two silver piercings on his right ear and a similiar colored armband on his tail.

"Who are you?" The German Shepherd's, known as Tsuyo, deep voice once again resounded through the silent clearing.

Rukia regaining her composure attempted to answer him. "My name is Ru-"**(A/N: For this chapter Rukia will use quotations marks when shes talking just because I'm lazy and there are only animals for the rest of this chapter)**She never finished as she was cut off by three more voices.

"Hmmm...Oh my..." "My My Grimmi, I never knew you actually had a place in your heart fo a lady" "Shut it, and stop calling me that."

The first voice although it sounded young had a mature ring to it. The second voice sounded that of a young, flirtatious woman. The last voice she recognized as Grimmjow.

With that in mind she turned around to where the voices had came from.

Along with Grimmjow were two other animals whom she also hadn't met. A male gray rabbit with spiked hair in front of his face coming down between his eyes with blond tips. He wore a black eyepatch over his left eye and what appeared to be a deep green artist's hat on his head. His long gray ears fell could be seen hanging down behind his hat. His eyes were a gentle magenta.

The other animal was a female brown cat** (A/N: Kill me but I can't think of another animal) **with a small bang barely covering her left eye. Her left eye was gray while her right was a light cyan. She sported a deep red spiked headband on her head behind her ears and a yellow choker adorned with red gems.

Before Rukia even had a chance to say anything the male rabbit made his way towards her and lighly picked up her front paw and nuzzled it a little bit before licking it lightly. Rukia, who loved animals very much (rabbits especially), knew what this type of gesture ment and blushed very lightly. The rabbit raised his head at a angle where his magenta eyes seemed to shine in the afternoon sunlight.

"Why hello my fair young maiden, I am honered to be within you-" He never got finish becuase the brown cat knocked him off of her and quickly took his place in front of her. "Don't mind Pierre. Mind me. I'm Sevra dearie. Who are you?" Once again back to her usual composure Rukia quickly answered "Rukia."

"Oh dearie, you have such an odd but wonderful name."

"Er...Thank you"

"My my Grimmjow you got yourself a nice one."

"Shut up. It's not like that" Grimmjow spat but turned away. Before he did Rukia could've sworn she saw the smallest shade of pink of his cheeks.**(A/N: YES! I ship Grimmruki just becuase I can)** It must've been her imagination though.

"Tch. Anyway I assume you already met Tsuyo and Liam." Rukia looked over to the mink and Tsuyo. Since Tsuyo was the German Shepherd, she assumed Liam was the mink. Not really knowing what to answer since that statement was half true, so she just muttered a "Yes."

"Great! Also despite what Grimmi says I know your what has been keeping him from coming for the past two...three days."** (A/N: Forgot don't feel like checking)** Grimmjow turned back to them although this time Rukia knows she saw red on his face even if it was for a second. "SHUTUP!"

"Anyway...why did you and Grimmjow decide to come out today."

"Well...once when I saw him go out I wondered where he went and he said he would show me." Rukia quickly answered.

"EH! He hid stuff from you and you're still with him...you have a big heart dearie." Sevra cooed back at Rukia.

"We need to get going." Tsuyo spoke up from the side. Everybosy looked up to him, Rukia the only one in confusion.

Pierre also spoke up. "Ah yes, its going to start soon. Shall we get going?" Not waiting for a response he and Grimmjow started walking towards the forest. Tsuyo closely followed with Liam on his head. Rukia and Sevra followed last although the walk was not in silence. "Serva, where are we going?" Rukia asked honestly not knowing what to expect.

"You'll find out when we get there dearie." **(A/N: How many of you knew she was going to say that predictable line?)** The group walked through the forest in silence after that. On the way Grimmjow pick up an acorn...weird. Eventually they came across...a stump. It had a hole in the middle of it. As soon as they came infront of the stump they came to a stop. Grimmjow jumped on top of the stump and dropped the acorn down the hole and stepped down.

They just stayed there for a minute or two. Then the stump came up. Under it was a big hole in the gorund. A squirrel and a gopher had their heads popped out heads out from under. Both of them had a red colored hat on their hed, but the gopher wore his on backwards."Hey guys. What happened we haven't seen you guys in like three days?" The gopher questions.

Sevra seemed open to speaking up for them. "Rai you know if somebody's not here we don't come, and if we do we don't do anything. Grimmi-chan-" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "-got occupied with...a girl." "DIDN"T I TELL YOU ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"So that explains her right" the gopher known as Rai asked gesturing towards Rukia who was starting to feel awkward.

"Yeah, that's right." Sevra happily responded. The gopher nodded befoe gesturing them to come down in the hole. Rukia was the last to go in. After she went in the squirrel looked around before closing the stump and going back in. The first thing Rukia notcied when she went inside the hole were the stairs. Apparently the animals here made stairs out of brances, trees sap and...a hint of glue. They weren't that long but they did go quite a ways underground. Eventually the stairs ended, at the bottom of the stairs were some tunnels. How many tunnels they're were Rukia didn't feel like counting. She did, however, notice some of the tunnels were blocked off, but they looked as if they could be opened if someone were to need to go through it.

Rukia was very, very confused by all of this. "Um..Where are we and what's with all these tunnels."

Sevra was going to answer but Pierre beat her to it. "My lady this is an underground...sanctum or get-away for animals...of sorts. The tunnels blocked off of are very long tunnels to other other underground sanctums in other parts of Japan. There are some breakpoint set up for the animals becasue of how long the tunnels are. The other tunnels which are not blacked off lead too...events. My lady I will be happy to escort you so you can see for yourself." Without another word Pierre led Rukia off in one of the tunnels. Tsuyo and Liam followed closely behind. Grimmjow and Sevra left last becuase of a little comment from Sevra.

"Grimmi isn't this the part where you beat Pierre for being on your girl, dearie?"

"Shut up" Grimmjow either didn't have the energy to yell or he didn't feel like it. They kept walking towards the end of the tunnel. When they finally reached the opening Rukia's ears were delivered with yells...lots and lots of yells.

Inside the opening looked like an arena of sorts. They're was a giant center with nothing but soil and some sand in it. On the outside of the circle were more branches and some wood which made up a fence like structure surronding the arena. Inside the fence like structure were small bushes and small trees and tree stumps. Rukia took a brief moment to wonder how far underground they eally were. The small plants seemed to be used as seats for small animals to observe the arena. The fence also had a opening for the arena animals and those in the plants to go in and out of to the tunnels. Although these openings were made out of steel. (How did they even get that down here?)Pierre gave a quick lick to her nose to snap her back to attention. The gates leading to the side were opened by sevreal small dogs, all sporting black shades, so the small group was allowed to passed.

Pierre led Rukia up to small plants as if asking her if she wanted to sit on them to observe the arena. She nodded yes and Pierre helped her up before going up on one herself. The tree was quite small but the branches were quite thick. Sevra chose to go on top of the branch with Pierre and Rukia while Tsuyo, Liam, and Grimmjow sat up front on the ground. It wasn't until Rukia turned towards the arena to see what they were watching was she really suprised.

In the middle of the arena was a golden retreiver and a pitbull attacking each other like there was no tomorrow. Eventually the golden retreiver took down the pitbull and held it down for 5 seconds before a squirrel blew a whistle, apparently signalling the battle was over. After that the golden retreiver stepped off the pitbull as it got up and shook itself free of the dirt before leaving. A small bird flew down to the golden retriever giving it a pink headband. The golden retreiver took it and left.

"Aww, looks like we were a little late for the fight. Dearie oh my." Sevra complained.

"Ah" Pierre simply responded. "So...this is what you guys do." Rukia asked still slightly stunned by what she just saw.

Sevra looked over to her and laugh. "Oh yes dearie, most of the time we come here to the fights. But there is othe stuff down here to do. Also by doing this stuff and winnning we get all of our accesories if you ever wondering."

Before Rukia had a chance to say anything Pierre and Sevra jumped down from the branch gestuing Rukia to follow their actions. She jumped down from the tree next to Pierre. Tsuyo, Liam, and Grimmjow walked over to them.

Liam decided to speak up from his place on Tsuyo's head. "CheCheChe Rukia-chan, we should get you in a fight." Rukia's ears lowered quite considerably. Oh yes Rukia knew how to fight but truth to be told she never tried it in this body. She was scared of trying it because if she failed she would embarrass herself and probably the little group she was with as well.

Sevra seemed content with this idea as well but she did add an extra condition. "Well I can't very well leave my dearie alone on her first fight." Sevra went up some higher trees which lead to the spectator area and talked to another squirrel up there, apparently asking him something. The squirrel moved away for a second and went into deep thought. His face then lit up as he told Sevra something. Seeming satistfied she hoped back down to the group. The squirrel whispered something to a bird who then flew off into a different tunnel on the bottom that she didn't even notice. When the bird came back out a siamese cat, and a st bernard dog came out both walking out into the arena.

When Sevra came down she urged Rukia into the arena after the two small dogs opened the gate to the arena for them. Rukia's eyes widened at that. "I thought you said you wouldn't leave me alone." There's no way Rukia could go alone into a fight with her new body, much less an unfair battle. As Sevra shoved Rukia into the arena she replied back at Rukia. "Oh I'm not going in with you." She quickly caught Grimmjow by suprise and shoved him into the arena as well. She then helped the two small dogs close the gate so Grimmjow wouldn't get in as he was running towards the gate. They made it just in the nick of time, as they closed it Grimmjow crashed into the gate. But he quickly regained his composure...kind of. "OI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

Sevra simply smiled at him before answering. "I would love to fight, dearie. But I just got my fur done. Go help out you're girlfriend now, gone shoo shoo dearie. Don't worry we'll be cheering you guys on."

Grimmjow blushed a pretty shade of pink for a second or two before relenting and walking back to the middle of the arena to Rukia and their two opponents were. "This is bullshit." He loooked over to Rukia and suprisengly sensed her discomfort. "Just follow my lead. It would've been better if we got some time to do practice but...*sigh*"

"Oi, you two bastards are done talking over there." the st bernard dog asked impatiently. Grimmjow wanted to tell the bastard off but the siamese cat beat him to it. "Zy, just leave them alone." the cat said in a lazy voice. The dog known as Zy let out an angry sigh before muttering "Whatever, Diane." **(A/N: Yes I gave them quick random names because I didn't want to say siamese cat and st bernard dog for the whole fight)**

About a minute after that the arena fell silent. The silence was broken when the same squirrel from earlier blew the whistle again apparently signalling the fight began as Zy rushed at them in the spilt of a second. His tackle was easily avoided by Rukia and Grimmjow. Since they were fast Rukia knew she had a chance to attack and test out her body. She jumped up into the air over Zy' back before bringing down her right leg hard on Zy's back. She knew that rabbits had extremely strong legs so she decided to use that to her advantage. Apparently it worked because he fell to the floor. She jumped back a considerable distance before hearing the crowd starting to burst into cheers even though the battle wasn't over. She heard one specific cheer from Sevra "That's my dearie!"

Zy got back up from the ground, although Rukia wasn't all that worried anymore knowing she did quite some damage to his back and a little bit of his legs. As soon as he got up Gimmjow came and swiped at his back legs drawing blood from it. Zy howled in pain as he used the reamining strength in his back legs to kick Grimmjow away, Grimmjow easily dodged this but was quite a considerable distance away from him when Zy started charging towards Rukia. Rukia leapt up in the air and gave a quick but powerful kick to his snout succesfully disorienting him.

This gave Grimmjow a chance to catch up to Zy and deliver a couple of moe swipes to his back. After howling out in pain one last time, Zy fell to the floor. He tried in vain to get back up but fell back to the ground. Diane walked over to them from the middle of the arena as she never moved. As soon as she got near Zy she started faking noises and injuries, eventually she fell on top of him in a fake faint.

Grimmjow and Rukia sweatdropped. They had obviously gotten a very lazy cat on their hands.

No more than a minute after that facade the crowd erupted into cheers. Two birds came down each holding different types of accesories. The bird that got sent down to Grimmjow was immediately waved off. It seems Grimmjow didn't care for that stuff.

The bird that went down to Rukia was holding a bundle if items in its claws. She assumed because it was her fist time here and not to mention she just won a double battle (if you can even call it that).

She graciously aceepted only one of the items and went back with Grimmjow to the group so Sevra could help her put it on. In the end she ended up wearing a small light purple shawl of sorts around her tiny neck with when she sat on all fours barely reached the top of her two front paws. It also barely extended down her back. The shawl of sorts had small black half diamond designs hanging around off the bottom of the shawl lining.

"Dearie you look excellent." Sevra commented as they walked through the tunnel out the arena.

"I agree, my dear. You look even more beautiful than usual." Pierr commented while he walked next to her and gave her a quick lick on the cheek. Rukia lightly blushed but as soon as it came it dissapeared.

"Grimmjow dearie you just MUST bring your girlfriend back here so she can see everything else we do down here." Grimmjow muttered a whatever to Sevra when they got to the place leading to all the other tunnels.

Once there Grimmjow and Rukia started ascending the stairs. Rukia stopped abruptly to look back and wonder why the others weren't following.

As if Tsuyo read her mind he spoke up. "We don't have homes." Liam further explained "Most animals who don't have owners either stay here or go outside and stay in the forest."

Rukia nodded he head in understanding before countinueing up the stairs where the trunk was already opened for them. As soon as Grimmjow and Rukia got out the tree trunk was slammed shut.

They started walking through the field back to Karakura. On their way back Rukia saw something from the corner of her eye. She quickly picked in up without Grimmjow noticing again. She can't believe she dropped and almost forgot this depenser in the field.

Grimmjow and Rukia countinued to make their way back to Kurosaki household through the darkness of the night. They eventually made it and scaled their way to Ichigo's room since he left his window open. When they got inside both of them were a little bit suprised at the fact that Ichigo was sitting on his desk wide awake.

"Jeez, I was wondering what time you too would get home. Look hirry up and go to sleep because tomorrow we're going to Urahara's."

**&8&8&8&8&8**

**Once again very sorry fo not uploading a new chapter in a while. I'm also sorry to say that the next chapter might be the last and that one might also take me a while to get out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I got a review in the last chapter saying the ANs are annoying. You know what...I agree with you, I read over the story and just realized how many I put XD. And some of them were so unnecessary it wasn't even funny. **

**&8&8&8&8**

Saturday morning came quickly for the trio. At least for Grimmjow and Rukia...Ichigo woke up at almost noon. He had just got out the shower and now had his pants on and was struggling to find a shirt to put on. As soon as he was ready he went rushing downstairs to put on his shoes and head over to Urahara's with Grimmjow and Rukia perched on top of his shoulder and head respectively. He rushed out into the sunlit sky of midday and ran to Urahara's

Before they got on his body fo the ride Rukia had made sure to grab the dispenser, once again, without anybody noticing.

_Ignorant idiots...I guess this works in my favor a little bit_

Rukia was snapped out of her musings when Ichigo came to an abrupt stop only to slam open the shoji doors and close it when he got inside. He speed walked over to the table where eveybody always sat around when Urahara called them over. As usual Urahara was sitting at the table with his usual attire and a fan hding his face. "Goodafternoon Kuosaki-kun, how may I help you?" Urahara gretted in his usual sing-song voice. Ichigo sat down, as soon as he did Gimmjow and Rukia hopped off his shoulder and quickly hid the dispenser under the table for a while.

"Do you know if-" Ichigo was cut off by Urahara. "My, My Kurosaki-kun you should at least let me offer you some tea" Urahara called to Ururu who immdeiately came out with 5 cups of tea.

_Why 5?_

As soon as Ururu put down his and Urahara's tea cup he tried to confront Urahara again.

"Anyway Urahara-san-" He got cut off again by Urahara. A vein noticeably popped on his head. "Kurosaki-kun you should at least say hi to the other guest." Ichigo was about to kick Urahara in the face if he had not realized what Urahara said.

_Other guest?...that explains the extra cups of tea. _

Ichigo looked over to his side and saw Yoruichi(to be expected). He wasn't suprised at that but he was slighly confused when he saw Byakuya and Renji. "Renji? Byakuya?...What are you two doing here?"

Before he was even responded to he noticed that his bunny, who was now situated in his lap, tensed up when he mentioned Byakuya and Renji.

Byakuya appeared slightly annoyed at the fact that this _boy_ was so casual with him. Instead of answering his question he calmly took a sip of his tea. Yoruichi also decided to stay quiet. Renji was the one to break the silence, however.

"What the hell do you mean why are we here?!. Were obviously here for something important!"

"I know that! That's why I'm asking what you're doing here!" Ichigo retorted angrily.

"Well you should WAIT for us to ANSWER YOU!" Renji angrily shouted not wanting to lose this arguement. Ichigo, however, was not in the mood for the usual antics and opted to stay silent and let Renji calm down so he could answer his question.

While Ichigo was now on the calm side Rukia was sweating bullets and her mind was running a mile a minute.

_Oh my god. I don't mind if Urahra found out since this was his fault in the first place. Lady Yoruichi also wouldn't be a problem. Ichigo would probably get mad at me and then laugh at me...I could punch him easily for that. Renji would definetly laugh too and I could punch him as well...maybe even add in an extra kick or two. BUT NII-SAMA. WHAT would NII-SAMA do if he found out?!OH MY GOD. He probably distastefully mock me and then express his anger and disgust for me in the most coldest of voices. Then he would probably leave me to rot in the World of The Living and Disown me. But then wait wouldn't he-_

After a minute or two Renji finally decided to speak up. "Well Rukia been missing for a while and we wanted to know if you knew where she was. If she was with you she should've came back to Soul Society by now, or at least called me..." Renji mumbled the last part under his breath.

Ichigo stared at Byakuya and Renji in suprise and confusion. "Wait...I thought she was back in Soul Society with you guys.."

This statement caused Renji to look at him in disbelief and Byakuya to actually look up from his cup of tea. Urahara had his usual smirk on his face but his eyes held some seriousness to them.

"My, My this is a problem. I'm sure she's still somewhere in The World of The Living."

All eyes turned towards him. "How do you know that?" Renji asked suspiciously. Urahara opened his fan and started to slightly fan the lower half of his face. "Well she did come to my shop this Monday and I sold her some gikojan pills."

Ichigo was getting frustrated as this was getting them nowhere. He slammed his fist on the table. "And where did she go after that?!"

"Hmmmm. I not exactly sure but she might have been heading in the direction of your house Kurosaki-kun."

Renji and Byakuya turned towards Ichigo angrily(Byakuya was less obvious about it) as if assuming Rukia's disappeareance was now his fault. Oh there was definitely an argument about to start.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki?" Byakuya demanded.

"W-W-Woah WHAT?! I had nothing to do with this! If I knew where she was I wouldn't be here!" Ichigo yelled out while holding his hands out defensively. The only result from this was narrowed eyes from Byakuya.

While Byakuya, Ichigo, and eventually Renji argued away Rukia was still shaken up. She was looking around wondering what to do. She turned to Grimmjow but he was half-awake so he would be no help. While looking around her eyes stopped on the grinnning Urahara. Suddenly she froze and all her previous thoughts of anger returned to her.

_It's HIS fault I'm in this mess in the first place...SCREW IT! I don't care WHAT ANYBODY thinks now. I just have to focus on turning back so I CAN PUNCH THAT STUPID GRIN OFF HIS FACE!_

Suddenly jumping up Rukia got the dispenser from under the table, picked it up with her teeth as best as she could, and threw it at Urahara as hard as she could. The sheer suprise of this knocked Urahara on his back. The room suddenly became quiet as Rukia countinued her onslaught by stomping on Urahara's stomach and neck.

This had everybody, including Byakuya, Grimmjow and Yoruichi looking on in stunned silence. Eventually Ichigo reached over to grab Rukia and try to hold her down. He was slightly struggling but managed.

Urahara slowly got back up and rubbed his head before picking up the dispenser and inspecting it. His eyes suddenly seemed to twinkle with realization.

"Oh my..." He trailed off. Everybody looked at him anxiously and annoyed. After a minute Yoruichi threatened him if he didn't countinue.

"Oh sorry sorry! Hmmm, as I was saying this the same dispenser I remember selling Kuchiki-san the other day..." Urahara suddenly looked very shaken as he got four menacing glares sent straight at him.

"So what does this mean?" Byakuya pratically demanded. Urahaa started sweating bullets. He took out a pill from the dispenser and inspected it. Eyes suddenly widening for a second unde the shadow of his hat. He then brought the small pill closer to Yoruichi. "Remember what this is?"

Yoruichi didn't even look at it for a minute before answering. "Yeah I could never forget. I remember you slipped something in my food once that smelled just like this. After that I turned into a cat. After I turned back I leaned how to tansform in and out of that form."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed down in understanding. Ichigo and Renji just sat there for about three minutes before fully understanding.

"YOU MEAN YOU TURNED HER INTO AN ANIMAL!" Renji angrily demanded as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Urahara opened his mouth to answer but a cold baritone voice resounded through the room before he could utter a word out of his mouth.

"Does this mean to say you've been using my sister as a test subject?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

Urahara started waving his hands around frantically. "Oh no no no no no! I never even knew I still had that. Ururu must have got the wrong one from the basement."

"So WHERE the HELL IS SHE!" Ichigo yelled. As his fist tightned he noticedthe bunny had stopped its fit but was now tense.

"I don't-" Urahara stopped midway as he looked down at the bundle of fluff in Ichigo's hand for a few seconds before grinnning. "Oh nevermind, it seems we have no problem on our hands. Kuchiki-san is safe."

Ichigo was still just as angry as before and confused when he asked "What do y-" But then he stopped himself to think for about three minutes before widening his eyes in realization as he finished piecing together the clues. He lifted up up the bunny in his hand to his line of vision. Its back was turned to his face.

"Rukia" He spoke softly. The bunny snapped his head towards him. Half of the room looked on his stunned silence. He just stared at Rukia's wide violet eyes for a few more seconds before dropping her and then he started to laugh.

Really Loud...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renji soon followed in his obnoxious laughter with Urahara snickering lightly.

This was too rich. The almightly, cold-hearted, strong, ice princess, beauty, and lover of Chappy the Rabbit was now a small defensless bunny.

Rukia could only just sit in he but where Ichigo had dropped her with her ears lowered in embarressment. She would've lashed out on them by now but she just couldn't if her Nii-sama was watching.

The laughter still hadn't died down after five more minutes. Byakuya was very annoyed by this and if you looked closely you could see eyebrows furrowed, a vein on his head and his mouth twiched into a scowl ever so slightly. His patience had been driven thin.

"Shut up." His cold baritone voice sliced through the joyous atmosphere and immediately silenced the room.

Urahara let out one more quiet chuckle before speaking. "Well as I was saying Kuchiki-san there really isn't much of a problem. Normally you could just wait for about a day for this to wear off but luckily I was already making something for this sort of situation. Although it was origanlly intended for Grimmjow-kun it could work on you as well." Grimmjow and Rukia perked up at this. Grimmjow especially.

"YES! Where is it?! Hurry the hell up and turn me back!" Grimmjow spat out at the shopkeeper.

"No way!" Ichigo yelled out. If Grimmjow turned back there was no telling what could happen.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun I got this under control." Urahara grinned very widely before producing some gun type of machine and shooting it at Rukia and Grimmjow before anybody could say a word. They both dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared there stood Rukia and Grimmjow.

A VERY NAKED Rukia and Grimmjow might I add.

Both of them were standing in all there naked glory seemingly looking at their surrondings before...

"HELL YEAH! Now I can finally KIL-" Grimmjow fell on the floor unconcious and Urahara's can was in the air of where he had been standing before.

However with Rukia there was a slightly different reaction...

"NYAH!" She cried out loudly before hopping widly all over the room her modest breast jiggling up and down with herr and her womanhood plus butt on view for everyone to see.

THUMP

Renji was down and out for the count, on the floor in a pool of his own blood still flowing from his nose. Ichigo was currently holding one hand on his nose to keep the blood from runnong down and chasing Rukia around the room.

Just as he was about to grab he saw a blur of colors before feeling his body smashed on the wall. When he got up Rukia was secure in Byakuya's arms wrapped in his haori. The latter was currently opening a portal back to the Soul Society.

"I believe my time here is done Urahara. Thank you for your time." Without turning back he left.

Ichigo just stood in the middle of the room looking confused as hell. He was trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. Renji was currently fighting for his life. Yoruichi and Urahara were laughing their asses off and Grimmjow was unconcious...Why couldn't any day for him start and end NORMALLY...

You know what...

Maybe this was normal for him

**&8&8&8&8&8**

**Ok the ending is pretty weird I know. It came out differently then how I expected.**

**The thing Urahara sadi about having control I guess that could be foreshadowing for another story I'm planning in the future. I'm not writing anytime soon though. I already have another story in mind. It involves Urahara again. Let's see...there is also Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Inoue and Ishida. Yeah...**

**OH YEAH**

**Thanks to all my favoriters and followers.**

**The Hedgehog22, ichiruki4ever, 6Black Key Wings9, SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei, pinky357, EmpressMinea, Rukia Heart, ChieLuvsBleach, zero09q, Misskillalot, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, Gruffen, SuperSaiyanTeemo**

**See you guys at my next story!**


End file.
